dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Avimimus
Avimimus= Information The Avimimus(ahv-ihm-eye-muhs)(bird mimic) is a small bird-like theropod dinosaur from the Nemegt Formation living 70-65 MYA in the Late Cretaceous. Its name means "Bird mimic" due to its close resemblance to modern-day birds. It is a basal Caenagnathid, a group of Oviraptorosaurs that also includes the larger Gigantoraptor which lived with many other popular "bird-like dinosaurs" like Deinocheirus, Zanabazar, Gallimimus, Mononykus and many others. It is one of the dinosaurs showing direct evidence of feathers which might have served it in thermoregulation, camouflage or mating displays. It is currently the fastest land creature, but due to its blocky model, it can barely move properly, or even at all. It's the weakest of the badge-unlockable dinosaurs. It is also one of the weakest creatures in-game. Appearance It has a yellow beak, a plump grey, and feathery body, small hands possessing an almost bird-like posture with inaccurately pronated hands with fingers all being the same size. It has naked legs resembling the legs of an ostrich and dark and light red feathers on its hands and tail. It used to be really horrible at climbing because of its bad model and hitbox. But an update allowed it and other blocky dinos to walk just fine. It is expected to get a remodel one day. Trivia * Model by Guest32967. * Not to be confused with the hybrid, Avinychus. *This is one of the smallest dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator. |-|Dodo= One waddle at a time. Information The Dodo or Raphus cucullatus is an extinct bird that was around after the dinosaur age. They were declared extinct in 1681, but the last sighting was confirmed in 1662. The Dodo was said to eat fallen fruits, nuts, seeds, bulbs, and even crabs, making it inaccurate to be a Herbivore in Dinosaur Simulator. Appearance The Dodo in-game is blue, with a gray and black-tipped beak along with orange legs. It also has a white tail and is made with a waddling animation when walking, or sprinting. It has a very poorly made model. Like all blocky models, it cannot move properly. The dodo used to be one of the, if not the most, cute dinosaurs. It was easily overshadowed by the plush skins. Trivia * Model by ChickenEngineer. |-|Chickenosaurus= Information The Chickenosaurus is a reference to a living animal today. The chicken. They are most of all known to live and be raised in farms. It takes the name Chickenosaurus because scientists have been working on creating a real live chicken dinosaur hybrid in the DS universe (“scientists” will never be added ingame.) A few amount of players will call this skin “KFC” Appearance The Chickenosaurus in-game takes a more chicken look than a dinosaur. The Twitter code is 060515. It is white in color with a yellow beak, orange legs, red gull (neck flap), and a mohawk. Trivia * The old code used to get Chickenosaurus was actually the numbers of Chickens original account.Discord Screenshot * The Chickenosaurus actually used to be a devsaur until the community discovered the code. |-|Christmas Dodo= A dodo whose wish was to fly. Appearance The Christmas Dodo is a dodo with a present for a body and a Christmas hat on its head. It is pale brown in color, with a brown tipped beak that is orange in base color. It has yellow eyes and orange feet. Its body is a red present with a striped white ribbon and a red Christmas hat. This particular Dodo's dream is to fly. This used to be the only Avimimus and skin able to walk without having to jump. Trivia * Model made by ChickenEngineer. * It is the first “skin” for the Dodo. References Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Omnivores Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Theropods Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Caenagathoids Category:Oviraptorosaurs Category:Saurischians